Bobby's Short Heaven
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: Spoiler's for Season 7! Bobby Singer went down fighting. He got those numbers to the boy's just in the nick of time. Now Bobby enters Heaven to be reunited with his wife, Karen. Bobby learns how Karen feels with the life Bobby as been living since her death. He knows Sam and Dean need his help uncovering the truth of Dick's plans but is Bobby willing to leave his wife for the boys


I do not own anything, all rights belong to the brilliant people who created and founded Supernatural.

* * *

He made it. He finally made it. He was in arm's reach of her and all he could do was stare. She allowed him to take her in as she too took all of him in. Years had passed since they truly saw each other and this moment was long awaited by both of them. Karen was the first to break the silence, but not the distance he obviously did not want to break at the moment.

"Bobby." Karen's voice was just above a whisper. "I'm glad you could make it. I was getting worried you would go off and live eternal life down there." Her laugh was to familiar for his liking as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Karen." Tears were streaming down his face. "Karen I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean I didn't know. I-"

Karen interrupted him as the tears became too much to handle. Bobby started breathing heavily. "Bobby Singer don't you go there. Don't you ever go there again. I love you Bobby and I do not blame you for the action's you took. Hell if the demon possessed you I probably would have done it to. I do not blame you Bobby, and it is about time that you stop blaming yourself."

Bobby's emotion's got the best of him. He couldn't respond for he was trying his best to breath threw the sobs. "K-Karen."

Karen shock her head violently. "No." A tear escaped from her left eye as she watched her husband break down before her.

Bobby took a few moments before regaining control of his emotions. "How-how can you forgive me? I-I killed you."

"Bobby Singer I do not forgive you." Karen's voice was soft and gentle, just how he remember it to be. "I do not forgive you for there is nothing to forgive."

Bobby was taken aback by this. "What?" he was flabbergasted by what he was hearing. "I killed you Karen. You were my wife and I killed you."

"No Bobby" The same sweet smile that haunted his dream's formed once again before his own eyes. "Bobby you saved me." Karen took one small step forward, eyes still locked with Bobby's. "You saved me from that demon, and for that I never resented you. I never hated you. I never stopped loving you. I cannot forgive you for you did nothing wrong."

Bobby was speechless. Here he was reunited with the love of his life, with the person he became a hunter for. Here he was listening to her tell her that the guilt he has been feeling for the past years was pointless. She did not blame him. She did not hate him. She did not resent him. Confusion ran across his face as he realized her death was seen as a blessing through her eyes.

"You were happy to die?"

"No. Not at the time. I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave the life we created together." Tears once again escaped Bobby's eyes. "But as time went by I watched you grieve my death. Rufus thought you about the supernatural world. As I looked down upon you I watched you turn into a man worth dying for. And once you were conferrable in the life of a hunter, I was at peace." Karen took another step toward the sad and confused Bobby. "If I hadn't died Bobby, you would never have become the man who stands before me. You would never have killed all those demons, saved all those lives. The Winchesters would have gotten themselves killed long ago if it wasn't for you. Castiel would never have been given the chance to pull Dean out of Hell and save the world because Dean would have already been killed." Karen allowed Bobby a moment to process all she was saying. "Bobby Singer." her feet carried her yet another step closer. "If I hadn't died you wouldn't have been there to save the world when it needed you. You saved millions of people Bobby, you impacted thousands of lives, you made hundreds of friends and you adopted two children and an angel and none of that would have happened if I had been alive. Bobby my death was the moment in your life that you said to yourself 'I'm gonna hunt things. I'm gonna save people. I'm gonna make a difference.'" Karen took one last stop forwards as she pulled her husband into a long awaited hug. "For all of those reason's Bobby I am at peace with my death. You took something horrible and made something wonderful out of it."

"Karen..." Bobby whispered in her ear.

"For all those reason's and more Bobby Singer, you are my hero. I love you Bobby and I am so glad you finally came to join me."

A long time passed before Bobby broke the silence. "I love you." he said as he pulled away from their hug. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I know you do Bobby. I love you too."

Bobby kissed his wife for the first time in years. The passion that was there was unbelievable. The two of them kissed for a moment before Bobby pulled back. His forehead was pressing upon Karen's.

"I love you Karen." he said once more. "but those two idjits need me."

"I..." Karen started.

"No, let me finish." spoke Bobby.

"Dick is up to something big, and I found out what it was Karen-that's why I'm dead. I need to tell them. I need to make sure they understand what those numbers mean. I need to protect those idjits until they learn how to stop Dick. I don't know how I'll do it, but I need to help them Karen, there my boys and I don't know what I would do if anything happens to them. What if Sam goes nuts again, what if Dean get's pulled back into Hell. Or what if those to idjits make another crossroads deal." Bobby sighed before he continued. "My biggest mistake was fighting with you about not wanting kids. I didn't want them because I was afraid of turning into my own father. But now I got two boys who need me now more than ever. I'm so sorry Karen, but I can't just leave them, not yet anyway."

The two lovebirds locked eyes and Bobby knew that Karen understood.

"Bobby Singer." she said. "Go." a smile grew on her face as she slowly pulled away from him. "I'll be here when you get back." Tears were racing down her face and Bobby wanted nothing more than to wipe them away but knew if he moved closer to her he would never leave. "Protect your boys, and help them get Dick." her familiar laugh made Bobby's heart sink. "It's about time those two idjits receive help from a friendly ghost." With that Bobby smiled a smile so big he forgot when he last smiled like that.

"You said 'idjits'" he said as he cried the last of his tears.

"I suppose I did." Karen said as she waved goodbye to her long lost friend. "Goodbye Bobby, come back soon."

"I will Karen, I promise. Nothing could keep me away from you too long, not even those to idjits."

"I love you" they said in unison as Bobby walked out of the front door of the house they once shared a lifetime ago.


End file.
